


齐嘉/玩猫丧志

by urworstnightmare



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare
Summary: 张颜齐择偶标准：人美嘴甜活好，不黏人。焉栩嘉只占人美这一条。且极度黏人。*无脑养猫文学。又簧又可爱。





	齐嘉/玩猫丧志

正文  
见过张先生的人都说他很高冷。

21号那天他穿了睡衣走机场，长发遮眼，踉踉跄跄，被列入本世纪最难的一见的爱豆名场面集锦里。

没人知道他只是过敏到不能见人。

好吧，张颜齐也是头一回发现，自己对猫毛反应这么剧烈。他揪过霍麻辣的后颈肉，和熊猫宝宝击过掌，从前也被朋友的阿拉斯加迎面扑倒在地上，可以说是身经百战；比起和人类社交，更偏爱和猫猫狗狗打招呼。

张颜齐上了奔驰商务，拉下口罩，用手机屏反光照自己的脸和脖子：惨不忍睹。

微信上周震南发了摸摸猫头表情安慰他：哈哈哈哈哈哈听说你肿了？

张颜齐闭着眼睛打字：你撤回.  
我现在见不得猫:-(

他把四肢在宽大的座位上摊开，心想，翻车了翻车了。

张颜齐反手抓了抓脖子上的红疹，隔着遮光板看窗外，航站楼外熙熙攘攘。车开起来，他恍惚看见人群里有一条毛绒绒的大尾巴卷了过去。

他揉了下眼睛。

有完没完了，PTSD说的就是你这种人吧张七！人怎么会长猫尾巴！

...但事实是，他真的长了。

张颜齐骨节分明的手指从蓝格睡裤上拈起一根猫毛，嘴角向下笑了笑。

焉栩嘉安安稳稳活了十几年，只有少数几次露了相——又有谁能够不爱一只猫。

几年前比赛结束夏之光抱着他哭，从屏幕前的嗷嗷大哭，到了酒店就改成了闷头哭，哭得他蓝衬衫领子和后背都湿完了。

焉栩嘉用手掰他，“好啦别哭了。”

他还没变声，压低讲话有点哑呼呼的奶音，“你几岁了夏之光？”

夏之光抽了下鼻子，眼睛肿得像个罐头里泡发的樱桃，认认真真回答，“咋了，几岁也能哭！”

焉栩嘉觉得好笑，总觉得这时候该抱抱他。但他们很少拥抱、对视，诸如此类。在一起太久，早就参透默契这东西。就如同一个陷阱，同时避开和同时对视，本质上没什么不同。

当下焉栩嘉只好任他哭，覆着他的手背，一句安慰的话都说不完整。

后来夏之光真的是要哭抽过去了——他也真的能。焉栩嘉叹了口气，只好说，“之光，你喜欢猫吗？”

这是下策中的下策。但还好没有在他面前计穷。焉栩嘉乐观地想。

他没在别人面前变过猫。时间久了，就连焉栩嘉自己也忘了这些通灵的小事，就好像比别人多长了一颗痣一样细微。

从没人怀疑过他。

为什么一吃烫就会吐舌头？为什么瞳色浅得像姜茶？为什么总爱盯着金属配饰折射在墙上的反光点看？为什么睡在kingsize大床还缩着膝盖团成一团？

很多夜里他悄悄露出尾巴来——又硬又软的，酥皮法棍一样的大尾巴——我真的是猫呀。焉栩嘉在心里确认。怪不得很多人爱我。猫总是娇纵些的，没有错。他用尾巴尖环住自己的小腿，像所有猫在打盹时一样。

他活动了下脖子和肩膀。然后很认真伸出手去碰夏之光的手掌。

如果夏之光这时候意识到会发生什么，他就会看到焉栩嘉的紧张。他的嘴抿得快要从脸上消失掉，只剩一双脉脉的大眼睛围着自己打转，像刚启的气泡酒满杯倒在冰块里，很快就散出涩甜。

焉栩嘉自下而上看着夏之光，贴着他的手掌说，“唉。不哭了。给你抱抱小猫。”

那是他第一次且唯一一次变猫。

而张颜齐有幸成为饲猫第二人是在他们成团百天的晚上。

直播里他们聚在一起切了个蛋糕，放下餐刀时笑得脸都僵了。

没有人真心想吃蛋糕。

录访谈的时候焉栩嘉扭过去肩膀和张颜齐说话，大家都以为是坐得近的缘故。其实是他因为觉得张颜齐新剪的这个头挺有意思。

“耐看。”他笑意盈盈说。

张颜齐垂着眼睛心想祖宗别调侃我了，南南一个吧吧吧的小嘴还不够，你也要来，贵公子架子去哪了？唉唉怎么还往我腿上倒？

吐槽归吐槽，但还是认真接他的梗。任焉栩嘉靠在自己pia开的腿上，笑得肩都在抖。

有时候周震南转过来点看看他俩。有点不怒自威的意思。

焉栩嘉就装没事人。坐正了又是端庄的甜脸。

但如果现在化猫型，估计他就要抖落尾巴耀武扬威，尾巴尖一甩一甩打在张颜齐腿上，并着前爪站在他的脚边。大声叫嚣，“看见没？我的！”

录完采访他们去后台换衣服。

张颜齐偷摸坐在角落吸维他柠檬茶，焉栩嘉头上夹满小夹子晃悠过来，在他手肘的软皮上捏了下；不疼，只是麻麻痒痒。张颜齐一回头，被圆脸rapper当场抓获。

没想到焉栩嘉的脸铺天盖地贴上来，吓得张颜齐直往后缩。

焉栩嘉说，“我也想喝。”

张颜齐有点纳闷，摇摇纸盒说，“不是....这个，没吸管了。”

焉栩嘉大眼睛眨了眨，盯着那截被咬扁的吸管看了看，又把视线移到他的齐刘海上，笑起来，“没事——”

焉栩嘉还是喝了。

用他用过的那支管子。

张颜齐听着焉栩嘉吱吱吸饮料的声音背后一阵寒意。

——怎么回事哇！

他的注意力偷偷跑到这小孩身上。

焉栩嘉缩着腿坐在旁边的沙发上，袖子垫在手上，正一个一个点开家人留的语音听。

发现自己看他，竟然也弯了弯眼睛笑了下。

Jesus crazy！

他上高中早恋的时候也不带这样的啊！

张颜齐觉得不对。

这不可能对。

其实他潜意识里早发现了焉栩嘉黏他。不是红糖糍粑那种黏，是家猫那种黏。

在岛上的时候焉栩嘉悄悄枕在他腿上蹭蹭头发。又几下就停掉。像他洗澡时脑内冒出的那些不翼而飞的音符。

他连黏人都是伺机而动，骄傲得不可一世。

好几次在媒体面前，张颜齐隔着好几个队友一眼分辨出焉栩嘉的侧脸：又圆又尖的、又冷又甜的；不是草莓冰沙是什么。

看见他鼓起苹果肌笑起来营业，突然想到自己还没有捏过他的脸——本该是捏过的。他那么黏我。

什么都是该的。张颜齐模糊地想。

结果真的到了这天，他们回到别墅庆祝完，大家都有点醉意，闹到后半夜连滚带爬地摸回房间。

张颜齐摸黑走到房间，一撩被子发现焉栩嘉埋在里面，抱着自己枕头睡得正香。

这...这他妈？

他心里闪过200个分屏的土拨鼠尖叫。

但表面波澜不惊。张颜齐的舌点了点好看的下唇，一张手去扑棱焉栩嘉软塌塌的头发，试探着叫他，“嘉哥？”

他选了最官方也最得这个小猫意的称号喊他。推了两下还没反应，又说，“喂...错了错了，睡错地方啦你！”

焉栩嘉在枕头上贴了贴鼻尖。很不乐意地露出上半张脸，没精打采道，“我知道，是你，张颜齐。”

“让我躺会...别说话了。”

哦。嫌我吵。

张颜齐闭上了嘴。

焉栩嘉慢慢支起身靠近他，把脸埋在他在床垫上形成的那一小块塌陷里。

这时张颜齐本以为他是醉了。这一动才发现他的脑侧趴着两只灰白色的毛耳朵。

张颜齐：？

这回胆子大了。伸手就摸了一把。

张颜齐：靠，是真的。

猫咪的耳朵是禁区。熟读知乎宠物专栏的张先生显然已经是脑袋昏昏。

焉栩嘉哼了一声闪躲他的手，薄薄的猫耳透了光，细细的毛细血管都能看清。

乱摸什么？没见过猫咪的聪明毛吗！（耳朵尖上立起来的一撮）

他骄傲之余又有点酸。我是明星唉。是人类。没人见过是当然。

结果这样一避，张颜齐的手直接穿过头发摸到他脑后。

焉栩嘉卷着被子滚过去，扑拉一下睫毛扇开去看他。

“好摸吗齐哥？”

张颜齐急得抓头。

“你这，不行，我得告诉赵磊他们！”

“你告啊。”焉栩嘉动动耳朵往他床头上一靠。在他卧室里光明正大，把尾巴也放出来。既然露了馅，就一露到底咯，“他们和我在一起四年，你猜会不会吓到。”

焉栩嘉嚣张得要死。他从没这样扬着下巴唬人过。尤其是在同为rapper的张颜齐面前。他总还把他当前辈。

他有好多哥哥。哥哥里做前辈的只这一个。

大概理想主义者都对生活有所图。和聪明人讲话，心是荒废的，脑电波震颤不停。张颜齐写词时焉栩嘉自他的起伏轮廓看下去，卫衣左胸口的位置，用圆珠笔画了颗蹩脚的心。他的心多明确，月亮一样挂在台面上，给人看，给人评判。那时候他们抵肩坐在地板上，感觉好坚决，像耳机里beat的双声道最终汇叠在一起。焉栩嘉突然间耳聪目明：他们都在辛苦筑楼，高楼广厦间，好梦如沙倾。可他在他身边，像是能望见他们的楼兰。

“你是，喝酒就会变吗？”张颜齐竖起手指在自己脑袋上比了比，好奇道。

焉栩嘉不说话。

“哇哦，弟弟是猫妖。”张颜齐不知道怎么就看着他吹了个口哨。像夏天在街上打望看见辣妹。

又觉得不妥，口是心非说，“额，好神奇。像个新番的剧情。”

焉栩嘉盯着他像是能盯出一个洞，半晌才说，“也不是。我能控制，这个，”他的尾巴挥了挥，“酒精其实会有影响，但是问题不大。”

“那怎么回事？还能变回去吗？”张颜齐认真道。

他看见焉栩嘉脸色有点差，尖下巴卡在珊瑚绒睡衣的领子里，若有所思。

再一转眼人就贴了上来。焉栩嘉闭着眼左右蹭他的肩，双手抓在自己手臂上，呼吸里藏着薄荷奶球的味道。

焉栩嘉睁开眼，眼角都红了点，终于问，“张颜齐。你给我说实话。你是不是带了什么东西？”

比如，猫薄荷。

他总是黏他。克制不住的黏。不过木天蓼天生对猫有吸引力。

焉栩嘉忍了忍贴到他身上去嗅的冲动，但鼻腔还是痒痒的。暴躁得耳朵都炸毛。

张颜齐眉毛一皱，川渝口音拖长了有点委屈巴巴，“没啊，我没有啊！”

“嘉嘉你怎么能赖我。”他又想要抓头，被焉栩嘉一爪子上来拍掉。

“算了...”焉栩嘉说。

猫妖弟弟的领子和头发一样乱，衬得他支棱着毛的尖耳朵有些突兀。

说着他去拉张颜齐的领子，屏住了点呼吸，把脸往他颈窝里埋。他的声音弱下去，在人类温暖的领口陷落，闷得像在洞穴里发声。

“行了。就...给我蹭蹭好不好。”

张颜齐想说什么，一张口下巴就碰到焉栩嘉的额头上。他闭上嘴。感觉到小rapper的鼻尖和唇挨上来，在他喉结上巡视。然后是他的睫毛刮在锁骨上。

张颜齐的喉咙滚了滚。

焉栩嘉还是没有吻上去。他的手臂顺着张颜齐的腋下抱住他的肩，小女孩抱哥哥那种抱法。

张颜齐不知道为什么突然松了口气。

在焉栩嘉急不可耐地喘起来时，他贴着他耳朵数落说，“坏猫。”

张颜齐再醒来时，长毛小猫盘成一个圆卧在他枕边，睡得脊背起伏。

他轻手轻脚把自己从被子里摘出来，脚踩到拖鞋的一瞬间，猫咪打了个喷嚏，抖抖毛开始伸懒腰。

张颜齐：呃...

他比划了下，“嘉嘉，你还能懂我说话吗？”

猫的三角小嘴里唧唧叫了一声，扑拉一下绕到床边，用脑袋去撞他的手臂，张颜齐眼睛亮了一下，顺势去摸小猫的头。

“咪嗷。”

他小声附和。

张颜齐心里哀嚎一声，好可爱好可爱好可爱！

脸上继续面瘫。

他伸手去捧猫咪的头，提着他的前爪把他抱起来窝在怀里，仔细端详：

猫咪有着好看的小猫脸，和焉栩嘉本人如出一辙。三角小嘴是淡色的红，凶人的时候就低着头只剩一点点边缘，好像抿着嘴闹脾气的样子。

“你好沉啊。”张颜齐没忍住说。

“唉唉别挖我啊爪子收起来！嘉嘉！嘉嘉乖...”

猫呲溜一下顺着卫衣爬上张颜齐的背，又很轻巧的转了个身，踩在他的肩上，爪子并在一起，漂亮尾巴在身后招摇。

猫咪呜咪呜对着他耳朵叫，又用粗糙的小舌舔舔他的脸颊。

张颜齐不知道为什么有点脸红。

他清了清嗓，一只手扶住猫，摸摸他皮毛光滑的背，“那我们一起运动吧，好不好？”

朋友语音来喊张颜齐上线打大乱斗时，他正在客厅铺着瑜伽垫做俯卧撑。

猫咪踩在背上，不怎么乱动，但重又是重的，猫咪焉栩嘉像一块硬拉时用的器械一样压得他呼吸都是挤出来的。

一抬头，很大一颗猫头绕到他面前，嗷呜得蹭蹭他湿了的鬓角。

“唉，别。”张颜齐满头大汗去推猫。

猫咪就更来劲。鼓鼓的胡子肉剐在他蜿蜒的下颌线，低着头哀哀叫起来。

“好吧，您请便。”他也没人忍住揉揉他的脑袋。理所应当的，无遮无掩的。

“随你喜欢。”

张颜齐翻了个身仰躺在垫上，把很长一条的猫提起来搁在肚子上。

暖融融又软乎乎。

公寓吊顶很高，仰头看去，客厅的暗色屋顶如同压城的黑云。

猫咪焉栩嘉挣扎了两下，又静下来，伏在他胸口呼噜呼噜，像一台小发动机。

“我给你取个名字吧。”

焉栩嘉：嗷呜喵！（我有名字啊张颜齐？）

张颜齐伸出食指，摸在小猫的鼻子上。

他没注意到最近自己也太爱笑。抱猫也笑，骂猫也笑，照镜子自言自语也弯着嘴角。

张颜齐笑的时候好像暖流，“哦，焉、栩、嘉。哪有猫叫怎么难记的名字？”

他对他粗糙的小湿鼻子爱不释手，“做猫要有猫的样子！”

猫咪眉头皱了下——如果他真的有眉毛的话。

张颜齐端着他左看右看，就想到焉栩嘉团综被Joker吓到那次，裹着廉价皮草的那种不安的神色，大抵也是这样，锁着眉头。

他玩了会儿，这才坐起来，把发带摘掉，“你不是叫Davis吗？那我就叫你——”

“老戴好不好！”张颜齐说完笑得头都要掉。

猫被他摸得骂骂咧咧，碎碎的叫，扑上来疯狂舔他的脸。张颜齐举着手投降，被他又摁倒在瑜伽垫上。

猫咪一只爪摁在他的鼻子上，用凶巴巴的菜刀眼鄙视他。

张颜齐不仅没被凶到，反倒觉得可爱得要命。

哇！我家小猫是凶鬼唉！

他看着猫毛绒绒的下巴，心里飘浮起很多漂亮的音符和词句，绕在手下的薄绒上。《做我的猫》太甜，他偏要写《莫妮卡》那种，“你撕碎了我的毛衣也夺走了我的心。”

“猫猫，怎么办啊。”张颜齐托起他的小手，白白的一对山竹果肉，“我好喜欢你啊。”

猫咪动了动耳朵。

突然“啾”地点点头打了个喷嚏。

张颜齐觉得天旋地转，身上一下子变得好重，肋骨都被压得生疼。

再凝神，焉栩嘉骑在他一条腿上，紧紧环着他的腰不放。

像是真的做了很剧烈的运动，弟弟下巴上沁着一点汗，有点内向地埋在他的胸口上。

张颜齐别过去脸，眼睛不知道该看哪。手上还捧着他丰腴的脸蛋，在掌心团了团。

“吓死我了。”他说，“还知道变回来啊你？”

他看见猫妖弟弟的瞳孔里还立着竖长的线。

焉栩嘉偏了下头。抓着他的领子深深地嗅了下，一语不发地解他的扣子。

“等等等下！嘉嘉？”

焉栩嘉剥完了他的上衣，又垂下眼，盯着他等灰色运动裤看了看。

张颜齐：？

焉栩嘉就又蹭上去，夹着他的腿磨来磨去，很意料之中地听见张颜齐嘶了一小声。

“不是说，都随我吗？”焉栩嘉说。

他翘起手腕去咬着手表的皮带，笨拙地把贵重的配饰悉数丢到一旁。

再爬上来时，张颜齐手臂环住了他绵软的腰。

焉栩嘉贴上他的胸膛，忍不住惬意地叹了口气。张颜齐真好，他像绿色植物，触觉冷硬又充盈。

他收了收牙齿，顺着他的下巴窸窸窣窣地吻，脉搏里都像奔流着新鲜的溪。

张颜齐垫在他后腰上的手越发地烫。

焉栩嘉在他微翘的嘴唇上啄了一口，催他，“你怎么光给摸不给吃啊？”

“...过分了啊。”他又开始撒娇。低哑的嗓音像砂糖。

张颜齐额角都涨得突突直跳。

他扣着焉栩嘉的后脑对着他的小嘴亲下去，啵一声，焉栩嘉没忍住笑了起来，抱着他一通乱蹭。

压抑欲望像想吃辣又上火，想看土味视频找不到耳机一样烦躁。

他终于还是刮了下焉栩嘉的鼻子，手里掐着他肉感十足的腰说，“嘉嘉。你不要后悔。”

焉栩嘉看着他翕动的唇说，“不会。”

又去搂他的脖子，“你也不要顾左右而言他。”

他们在地上滚了几圈，几次差点嗑到茶几的角。张颜齐护着焉栩嘉的头，手陷在他的腰臀塌下去的曲线里，低声喊他，“喂，坏猫。”

“别咬了。”他说。

焉栩嘉松开牙关，抬起头迷迷糊糊瞪他，软得像一块做失败的布丁一样使不出力气。

张颜齐也太会撩。

他呼吸着他的气息，被他修长手指破开搅弄，rapper翻来覆去地喊他，小猫，宝贝，焉焉猫，嘉嘉。焉栩嘉整个人陷入一种感官混沌的迷蒙中去，下坠的感觉好难耐，但还好有一片粉色的浓云托住了他。

“你真是，我的及时雨。”焉栩嘉像在念词。

张颜齐亲亲他的额角，吐息微凉，“等会你就知道了。其实我是镇妖塔。”

再回到床上时，焉栩嘉哆嗦着去握张颜齐的手说，“...行了。”

“你...你弄吧。”

张颜齐顶着他的腿根，没好气地戳了戳，“哦。怎么了呢？”

焉栩嘉眼白都要烧成粉色，像只在猫薄荷里滚嗨了的猫——但他怎么还不插进去呢？

他只好服软，去拉张颜齐的手腕，给他摸自己后面，“都好湿了。你弄...你快点。”

张颜齐这才会意了一样，抱着他的腰贴向自己，慢慢沉进去。

焉栩嘉雪白的手揽着他的肩，张颜齐抽出来的时候就忍不住夹腿，膝盖拢着他的腰侧磨蹭。

他发出那种缺氧的艰涩呼吸。

张颜齐揽着他吻上去。却是甜的。

他的汗从下巴滚下来，热力在消散，快感让指尖都麻痹，像在沙漠被艳色的蛇伏击。

沉溺在他身上的时候，有种失道寡助的错觉。

高潮来得很快。他却有意拖延，托正他的下巴训诫道，“看着我。”

焉栩嘉闭了闭了眼睛。

睁开又是失焦，瞳孔都有点散开。

他手脚并用地缠住张颜齐发娇，“嗯——你别，你说你的，别停。”

张颜齐伸手一撑把他的猫钉在床头上教训，“嘉嘉，我有点...不懂。”

他很踏实地顶进去，焉栩嘉穴里一紧，绞得人神思都破碎。

张颜齐半天才捡起要说的话，“到底是，我要听你的，还是该你听我的？”

他去挠他的下巴，勾勾手指，轻浮地像那些不入流的混蛋。

“我是猫，还是你是猫，嗯？”张颜齐问。

但焉栩嘉不生气，反而很着他的道。他爱极了他不与人为善的样子。捉住张颜齐的手吻上去，偏头舔他的手心。

焉栩嘉一闭眼就落下泪来，瑟瑟道，“...我是你的猫。”

张颜齐就笑，“对。”

他的下垂眼在暖光下融进夜色，吻到小孩无力顶嘴，“你就是。”

温柔在名利面前一无是处。但他情愿皈依他不纯的温柔。

完

一些写不进正文的彩蛋

1

张七收拾行李。

严加吃着雪糕路过，轻飘飘问，又去哪啊？

张七：哦，之前乐队的哥们开live，我去看看。

严加：我也要去。

说完不等张七唠叨，迅速变成小猫，piu跳进他的箱子里。

张七（指）：咳，那个，尾巴没进去。

张七心想：你不知道自己多大体型吗。

严加像是学了读心术。叼起他的限量offwhite短袖喵呜了一声。

张七：带带带都带！去哪都带！祖宗。

2  
张七买了防猫键盘罩。

因为在LOL时好几次被严加猫踩到掉线。

有次严加从转椅跳上来，更是把A键压到失灵，害他被队友开麦喷了满屏。

那东西不过一个塑料架子，罩在键盘上而已。

东西装好，严加路过，眯着眼看了看。张七殷勤地给他挠脖子，看见他伸出爪子来，精准地绕过塑料架，肉垫落在他珍贵的A上。

妈的。张七在卖家评论里打，“骗钱东西。我家猫根本不理。”

严加：呵。菜鸡。

3  
严加很喜欢吃甜食。但职业问题他们在这方面都很严格。

有天他们行程结束的早，严加摸进便利店一通搜刮，买了盒巧克力饼干揣在包里，晚上到了酒店才喜滋滋拿出来。

张七：科学实验证明糖分会让小白鼠脑容量变小。

严加（咔嚓咔嚓嗑饼）：你吃吗？

张七：不吃。我刷了牙了。

过了一会，张七突然扑上来，大惊小怪：嘉嘉，快别吃了。猫不可以吃巧克力！

严加换了个台：哦？有这个说法吗。

张七：？

张七委屈巴巴：哦，对哦，那是狗。

严加：我看你是狗😠


End file.
